


What Now?

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Xander gets furry and Willow gets angry. Answer to the "Change in Lifestyle" challenge.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Who are you calling a monster?" 

 

"I'm not calling him a monster per say. He's just not human anymore." 

 

"He is to human! He has a disease Buffy!" 

 

Buffy shook her head and sighed. "Wills, I just can't deal with this. When it was Oz, you saw what type of job we did keeping him safe. He nearly killed you Will! Do you want that to happen again?" 

 

"No, but this is different. This is Xander. He's our best friend Buffy! We are a packaged deal. It's our fault he caught lycanthropy in the first place. He did it protecting us. He did it helping you the Slayer. If you are really this determined to get rid of him, then you are getting rid of me too!" Willow screamed at the slayer. 

 

She really wanted to turn Buffy into a rat. 

 

"I'm sorry Wills. I can't risk him hurting Dawn." 

 

"So that's it? You're not even gonna try? Look at him Buffy. Does he look any different to you?" Willow turned to face Xander. The slayer and the witch had done a circle sweep of the cemetery while Xander waited in the center. One good thing about being furry, he didn't need a buddy for patrol. His quicker reflexes and extra strength made him more than capable of taking care of himself. 

 

"No, but it's not a full moon is it?" Buffy sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Willow. Xander has to leave town before the next full moon. I won't take responsibility for the monsters anymore." She turned to leave the fuming witch, but Willow couldn't leave it at that. It was too hypocritical for words. 

"Unless you're screwing them?" 

 

Buffy turned and slapped Willow. She hit her so hard that Willow fell to the ground. "That was a low blow. If you love Xander so damn much, than you can leave with him too! I don't need you. Either of you!" 

 

Buffy turned away from the glaring red head. "Before the next full moon, witch. Or else I will destroy both of you." 

 

Willow watched her best friend, well ex-best friend, walk back towards where Xander was standing, staring up at the moon. He knew Buffy wanted him to leave but didn't know how vehement she was about getting rid of him. Now, Willow had less than a month to find a pard willing to take in a wereleopard before his first moon. Wherever they went, she needed to find a job. What was she gonna do? Xander had always relied on her for strength when his parents were fighting. Now, she was fighting with Buffy and he had already started fighting his inner Kitten. He was trying to show the Slayer that he was still human. But his extra need to be touched, and his new animal instinct were too strong to deny. If only Anya had stayed after the last battle with Glory. It had been an amicable parting but Willow could have used her brutal honesty and knowledge of the super natural. She might be a powerful witch but she didn't know how to handle this. 

Damn Buffy and her selfishness. She had raised the bitch from the dead! Ungrateful little..ugh! This was getting her nowhere! Willow allowed herself to switch gears. She stood from the ground and wiped her bleeding hands on her skirt. She needed to find a pard and fast. There was only one man who would know of such a pard....the master of Los Angeles. Angel.


	2. Part 2

To: Angelvamp 

From: RedWicca 

 

Angel, Buffy won't change her mind. She is still threatening to kill Xander if he doesn't leave town before the next full moon. I need your help. I need to find a pard that will take Xander in without cutting me off completely. I know you're busy with you mastering and all but please, help an old buddy? 

Willow 

 

P. S. -How's the company? How's Connor and the rest of the gang? 

 

To: Red Wicca 

From: Angelvamp 

 

Willow, of course I will help. I have a friend. Ha ha I know, I have more than just one friend. This one is the master of St. Louis. His girlfriend is the Namir-Ra of a pard that majors in misfits. I don't think they'll have a problem with Xander at all. Jean Claude, the master, is known for being honorable. He owes me a debt and is willing to put you under his protection as long as you are in his city. I think he is more happy to be getting a powerful witch/necromancer than anything else. Oh and Anita, his girlfriend is also a necromancer...maybe she could get you a job at AnimatorsInc. Come to the Hyperion within the week and I will lend you my personal jet to get to St. Louis. Oh, Wolfram and Hart is doing better under my management. Less evil, more law. Turns out we are the only 'open' practice that deals with the supernatural directly. When I took over the business and went public, I was sure we were gonna fail. But now, every demon with even a traffic ticket is hiring us. Yay for money! I've been looking into colleges for Connor, and I definitely need the money! Lindsey and Cordelia are practically attached at the hip. So, are Gunn and Fred. I think Wesley is coming back from Britain soon. Apparently his dad didn't take his turning to well. Well, screw him! I didn't change Wesley so that he could be a punching bag for that old fart! Besides, I could use my second in command back with me. Lindsey is good for lawyer stuff, but no one broods like the English! I can't wait to see you and Xander. 

 

Angel


	3. Part 3

Willow sighed and pushed her hand through her hair. She couldn't sleep. Sure, it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon but as a Scooby she wasn't used to waking up till late afternoon. Although, Xander seemed to be having no problem. He lay curled up against her like, well, a kitten. They had decided to stay at the Hyperion for at least a day before going to St. Louis. Angel had seemed surprised that Willow and Xander shared a bed but she explained that it was non-sexual, just part of him being a wereleopard. Angel had seemed satisfied and had jokingly offered to join them when he awoke. He had been even more surprised when Willow had agreed. 

 

"What was I gonna do, say no?" Willow sighed and repeated the motion with her hair. She was talking to herself again. She wished Angel could go with them to St. Louis but as a fellow master he wasn't allowed near without a damn good reason. Runaways were not reason enough. Besides, Jean Claude had taken an oath that nothing would happen to them. If Angel believed him than so would she.

 

"Come back to bed." Xander's deep brown eyes stared at her from under heavy eyelids. 

 

"Sure. In a minute." 

 

"You don't have to cuddle if it makes you uncomfortable." 

 

"It's not that Xander. I'm just too tired to sleep. Does that make any sense?" 

 

Xander smiled. It was a good smile. An old time smile. "From you? Yeah it does." 

 

"Hey, be nice." Willow pouted. "Or else you'll be sleeping alone from now on." 

 

Xander looked down at the bed. "That's just the thing Wills. I won't be. Alone that is." 

 

"What do you mean? Do you have a honey in St. Louis?" 

 

"No. But I do have a pard. If they take me that is. You're not the only one who can research, you know. I looked up some stuff. Most of the time the pard sleeps together. Like a bunch of kittens all in one bed. Naked kittens." 

 

"And that doesn't bother you? The naked thing?" 

 

"No. I would be naked right now if it didn't freak you out. These clothes feel....confining. I would sleep better without them, but worse without you." 

 

"Oh, Xander." Willow moved to the bed and stroked his cheek. Xander moved his head into her touch. 

 

"See. I love the feel of another's touch. It's strangely comforting. Not like a best bud comforting. But like a mom kind of comforting. You know?" 

 

"No, Xander. I don't." Willow tried to keep the tears from falling but couldn't. "I hate this. I hate that you're like this because of me! I hate that Buffy kicked us out! I hate it!" Willow began to sob and Xander pulled her into his arms. He kept repeating that it wasn't her fault, while he rubbed her back in slow strokes and tried to calm her down. He told her the only thing that would distract her. 

 

"Jean Claude got us jobs already." 

 

"What?" The red head had stopped sobbing and was just sniffling now. 

 

"He got us jobs. I'm gonna work at a strip club called Guilty Pleasures. And stop looking at me like that. I'm just a waiter for now. Yes, I said for now. Strippers make better tips and I really don't have a problem with nudity now." 

 

"But.... Oh, damn. I'm too tired to argue. Do what you want. You said he had jobs for both of us." 

 

Xander smiled again, and Willow returned it. "Yep, you are gonna do what you do best. Raise the dead." 

 

"Xander! I only did that once! You know how much of my energy that took!" 

 

"That was on the Hellmouth. It takes a hundred times the energy to wake the dead then. Especially those who have been awoken once before and died of unnatural causes. Also, you'll be raising zombies. Not living creatures." 

 

"Great. More pressure." 

 

"No pressure, Wills. Did you listen to what Angel told you?" 

 

Willow blushed and hung her head. "Kinda." 

 

"Kind of? Well, he said that Jean Claude has a place for us to stay as long as we want. We have a roof over our heads. We have jobs. And I have a pard. What more could we want?" 

 

"A home Xander. A home. "


	4. Part 4

Jean Claude sighed and moved away from the window. "So this is really it mon petite?" 

 

"Yeah, it is. Don't really have much of a choice." Anita fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. Funny, soon it wouldn't be big enough to fit her. 

 

"You know that if you ever need anything, if the baby ever needs everything that I will always be here?" 

 

"I know. You've taught me a lot. I probably wouldn't be with Micah right now if you hadn't taught me that the monsters aren't always monsters." 

 

Jean Claude smiled and nodded. How ironic? The vasectomy on Micah hadn't been 100%. Now, Anita Blake, vampire Executioner was pregnant with the child of a monster. Five years ago it would not have been possible. Now, because of him, it was. Anita was capable of loving a monster. He could only wish that it was him. 

"Do you mind me asking, what will you do now?" 

 

"We're staying at the house. We have enough money for me to take time off of Animator's Inc. Micah and the other's are contributing to our baby fund. Edward even sent a check. Quite a lot actually. Haven't decided if I'm going to send it back or not." Anita sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't good with the mushy stuff. "I really did love you." 

 

"Did?" 

 

"It can't be more than that now. I have a child to take care of. Explaining the pard and the triumvirate is going to be hard enough. Hell, Damian is going to be pretty hard to explain. But.... I can't lose you either. I would prefer it if we stayed friends. Or at least tried." 

 

Jean Claude couldn't say no. With one hand on her stomach and the other hand playing with the tracing patterns on his desk at Guilty Pleasures, he couldn't say no. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to threaten Micah, the child, anything to get her to stay. But he couldn't. She looked to fragile, too tired. 

"Ma petite, I also couldn't bear it if we lost each other. Maybe I could be the baby's godvampire, no?" 

 

Anita laughed and wiped the moisture from her eyes. She hadn't been on the verge of tears.....nah. Anita stood up and hugged him. "Do me a favor?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

"Don't tell Asher. I'll tell him." 

 

"You are still coming to dinner tomorrow, oui?" 

 

"Damn! I forgot. Yeah, I have to pick up this Xander boy don't I?" 

 

"We could drop him off if you prefer. Do you know what you are going to do with the girl yet?" 

 

"I was actually hoping....." 

 

"She can stay at the Circus, ma petite." 

 

Anita kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the door. "Thank you, Jean Claude." 

 

He knew it meant more than for housing the girl. It was an almost good-bye. The triumvirate would force them to have continual contact.....just no longer of the nature of lovers. No, with the baby coming they were now restricted to friends. But Jean Claude could not complain. Anita could have just picked up and left without telling him. He preferred it this way. "No, thank you Anita."


	5. Part 5

Willow stepped off the jet with a felling of foreboding. Boy, their lives were about to change. Xander apparently had no such worries. He was going to find a home. Willow was losing one. Xander rushed off the plane nearly knocking Willow over. Using his new reflexes, Xander spun around and grabbed her before she could hit the airport floor. He set her upright, looked her over, nodded, and ran towards where the crew was standing with their luggage. "Xander! Would you stop running everywhere! Wait, come back! Stupid cat!" 

 

Xander turned and stuck his tongue out at her. She couldn't help but laugh. Before his infection he had been a big kid. Now, with all the extra energy he was even more of a child. "I hope they can handle you." 

 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. He should fit right in." 

 

Willow whirled around to find what looked to be a six foot tall biker staring at her. "Ummm, hi." 

 

"Hello, you must be Willow?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"And that's Xander?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

The tall man laughed and shook his head. "And people say that I don't talk much." 

 

"I usually do, but you're kind of intimidating." 

 

The man leaned over only a few inches from her face. "Kind of." 

 

Willow smiled and allowed her shields to fall. Her power flared through her. Her eyes turned black and she glowed almost like moonlight. She smiled even more at the fear in his eyes. "Kind of." 

 

"Ma petite. It might be a good idea to stop the..... theatrics in such a public place." 

 

"And you would be?" 

 

"Asher. Second hand to the Master of the City." The vampire gave a slight bow. 

 

"Willow, daughter to the Goddess and protectorate of the Master of Los Angeles." 

Willow allowed the power to dim. She left her shields down. When intimidation was dangerous, truth tended to work. 

 

"Hi, I'm Xander. Newly infected." Willow jumped a little. 

 

"Now, who do we need to buy bells for?" 

 

"Bells, mon petite?" 

 

"We have several undead friends back home. Some days we force them to wear bells. Saves us the chance of a heart attack." Willow smiled and reached down to take her bag from Xander. 

 

"Nope. Mine. You no carry." Xander pulled the bags out of her reach. 

 

"Xander it is impolite not to greet your fellow pard members and the Second Hand to the master of the City." 

 

"Oh." Xander dropped his bags and introduced himself to the two men. He had turned a very pretty shade of red by the time he was finished. He picked the bags back up and turned towards Willow. "Happy, Mom?" 

 

"No. But none of this is really about me, is it?" Willow moved the hair from his face to behind his ears. She turned so that Xander couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "Come on. Let's go see your new home." 

 

Asher might act like he wasn't there, but he could see the pain in the powerful witch's face. When her young friend went to catch up with his fellow pard member, he stepped up next to the girl. "You don't seem happy to be here. Why?" 

The red head sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. I'm here. I will deal with it." 

 

"Is that a nice way of saying mind my own business?" 

 

Willow laughed and shook her head. "More like if I answer your question you have to be prepared to answer mine." 

 

"Fair enough. Why did you come here?" 

 

"Xander is my best friend. He acts like a child because he basically is. Don't get me wrong, he is a capable adult. He just also tends to see the good in people. He hasn't built a lot of walls in his life. I came because I feel the need to protect him. If things don't work out with the pard, I don't want to be on the other coast. Now, how did you get those scars?" 

 

"You are very blunt. How did you come to build so many walls in one so young?" 

"Nah-ah. You have to answer my question first." 

 

"I was burned with holy water while my human servant, and lover, was burned at the stake while I watched. Now, answer my question." 

 

Willow stared at Asher. "I was almost burned at the stake once. By my mother. I build walls because it's not always the enemy that hurts you. The worse pain is caused by those closest to you." 

 

"I agree, mon petite. I agree." Asher did not explain but instead pointed out the limo they would take to the Circus of the Damned. Willow's new home.


	6. Part 6

Willow smiled at the giant circus. She had loved circuses as a child. Long before she knew what went bump in the night, the clowns and acrobats seemed amazing. Now, there nostalgic. 

 

"Come on Wills, cheer up! Hey I know!" Xander started to dance around the small ring. 

 

"Oh dear god no!" Willow covered her eyes and started to laugh. 

 

"Come on, I know you want to!" Merle and Asher seemed to be laughing at them. That only inspired Willow. 

 

"Okay Xander. We're at a circus. How about we have some fun?!" 

 

"Some cool Wiccan fun!" 

 

"You betcha. You be the ringmaster, just tell me what you want and I'll procure it." Willow smiled as Xander moved into the middle of the ring. Willow was so caught up in what she and Xander were doing that she didn't notice the four people move up next to Asher and Merle. 

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Circus of the Damned." Xander smiled as the faint chords of carousel music began to play. Willow's eyes had a turned a black, but she was smiling and concentrating on their fun. 

 

"For your entertainment....lions, tigers, and bears!" As he named them, they began to appear in the ring. They were mere figments but they glowed with a faint white light. Their small groups stood mesmerized by the dancing animals. They weren't meant to look real but something about their movements made them appear so. 

 

"Acrobats and clowns....." The figments changed shape in mid motion becoming funny creatures who ran around the ring in costumes and make up. The figments performed moves that normal humans could not. "And what would the circus of the damned be without vampires, witches, and weremen!" A variety of vampire faces passed over the figments. Willow couldn't find one's that were entertaining, so instead she just picked Spike and Angel. She knew their faces the best and figured that they would hold up the longest without her having to concentrate so hard. She swayed into the ring from her position on the floor. If she called herself the witch than the weremen would be easy. One of the figments became Oz, slowly changing from man to beast. Except in a sort of slow motion frame. Willow slowly danced around the ring to the music, moving her hips to the beat. 

 

"But what would an adventure be without a happy ending?" Xander smiled as he held his hand out in front of him. Willow formed a figment stake in his hand and they began the dance they knew so well. They fought the figments and as in real life they defeated the monsters. Or at least the bad ones. Willow allowed her hair to fall back in place and her eyes to return to green. That's when she heard the applause. 

 

"That was wonderful! You have such power! And you used it in such a creative way!" Asher smiled at the red head who blushed the color of her own hair. 

"Sorry, about the blushing. Spike and Angel tell me it makes me smell like a giant appetizer until I calm down again. I can't help it though. Trust me, I have tried." Willow switched into babble mode. She didn't like using her magic in front of people unless there was a reason for it. Otherwise it felt like showing off. 

 

"They were quite right. You do smell lovely." Asher licked his lips and made eye contact with her. 

 

Willow only laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She kissed him on the scar side because it was closer to her. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

 

"What? Don't tell me I have some sort of cootie virus that only vampires can get? I better call Angel and Spike and make sure that they don't catch it." 

 

Asher smiled softly. "No, ma rouge. Nothing like that. I am just surprised you chose to kiss my scars. Most women find them abhorrent." 

 

"Didn't our conversation earlier show you anything. It's not the outer scars that bother me. It's the inner ones." Willow turned away from a misty eyed vampire. She hated it when people cried. "So who are the new people?" 

 

Xander moved up behind her. She took a step back and placed herself in his arms. It looked like a protective gesture and it was. Only, she was offering him her emotional protection. One of the audience members was a petite woman with dark black hair. Her essence screamed champion, but the second distinct aura coming from her middle through Willow off for a minute. When she looked back up at the woman she blushed slightly. 

 

"It's the double aura thing. Took me a minute to figure it out. How far along are you?" 

 

Anita was a little shocked. Asher had spun around extremely quickly. He hadn't known. "Ooops. Did I let the cat...okay that works too well in this situation. Did I tell a secret?" 

 

Anita nodded. Asher spun about and marched towards a side entrance. When the dark haired man next to the Executioner made to go after him, she tugged on his arm. "You promised, remember? Let me go find him." 

 

Jean Claude nodded and Anita left in search of Asher. She trusted Micah to take care of the kitten. 

 

"I am Micah. This is Jean Claude, and Richard. I am your Nimir-Raj and Jean Claude is the Master of the City. Richard is the Ulfric in this territory. His presence is unnecessary but get used to seeing him." Micah smiled predatorily at Richard. They obviously didn't find much favor with each other. 

 

"Okay. Hi, I'm Willow. Xander is behind me." Willow moved to shake each of their hands. Leaving the vampire's for last. She stood in front of him. He was gorgeous, but also seemed a little sad. Could be the aura, could be because he was older than Angel. The older a vampire got the more sad they seemed. The vampire smiled and reached for her hand. He placed a slight kiss on her knuckles. The moment his lips touched her hand, she gave a small shiver. 

 

"You are very good. It took me months to get over the shivers with Angel." Jean Claude lifted an eyebrow. She was meeting his eyes. Willow smiled politely and tried to copy his expression. "Necromancer. I get the added benefits, but seem to be monster bait." 

 

Xander laughed. "I don't think Oz or Buffy would like to hear you say that." 

 

"My dear boy, you can no longer excuse yourself from that list." 

 

Xander frowned, but then smiled. He began to creep towards her like he was stalking. "Does that mean I can give you nightmares?" 

 

"Only your version of the Snoopy dance." Xander pouted and tried to pounce on her. She sidestepped him and so did Jean Claude. He landed on his stomach with a soft moan. 

 

"Cheater."


	7. Part 7

"Are you two done playing?" Micah smiled at the two. It was nice to know that the new member of the pard had a support system set up. He might need it in the next week. The first moon could be tiring. 

 

"If we must face our doom, than we must face it laughing, for death does not fear tears." Willow stuck her tongue out at the Nimir-Raj and then shook her head. Way to kill a mood with prose. She pulled her hair out of the knot on the top of her head. She had grown it out long again, and it now touched her hips. Willow felt the vampire next to her draw in a breath. "What?" 

 

"Beauty and power. It is not a common thing." He bent down to lay a kiss on her hand and his hair brushed her knuckles. Willow shivered and smiled at him. 

Desire she could handle. She would have preferred fear of her powers than again she tried not to show anyone their extent. Made it harder to surprise them later. 

 

"Neither is a Master of the City so willing to give help to runaways." 

 

"Powerful runaways." Jean Claude held his arm out and when she reluctantly took it, he lead the group towards the lower room of the Circus. 

 

"We don't know how powerful Xander will be yet." 

 

"Yes, but you more than make up for any lacking on his part." 

 

Willow sighed and shook her head. "Xander lacks nothing but iron will. I lack far more than he does." She removed her hand from his arm and slowed to walk behind him. Jean-Claude wouldn't hear of it and slowed his own pace. She gave him a disgruntled look and continued walking. She wouldn't use magic to make the Master of the City walk ahead of her. That would be silly. 

 

What was she doing here? Oh, yeah. She was helping Xander. She was starting over. She was doing what was right because after all the moralizing and the tearing away, that was all that was left. What was right. Hah! All that was left is what's right. When did life get so complicated? When did she become the strong one? For one moment at the Hyperion she had been weak and it had gotten her nowhere. Weakness didn't help. She had to be strong. More for herself than for Xander. 

 

"Hey Wills, what are you thinking about?" Xander had finished his conversation with Micah and had noticed the far away look in Willow's eyes. She looked tired. She had looked that way since the night he got bitten. He had hoped that what had put that look in her eyes would disappear when they reached St. Louis, and it had when they had been playing the ring. Now, it was back again and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and make his best friend happy. 

 

"Oh! I'm fine Xander. Guess the jet lag is catching up with me." 

 

"I guess our performance in the ring didn't help much. Probably drained your powers too much." 

 

"Nah, figments don't take that much power. I'm just tired." Willow kissed Xander's forehead and wrapped her arm in his. She needed his warmth right now. Plus, they could help each other along. Just like Sunnydale. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

"So, Ms. Rosenburg, do these arrangements agree with you?" Jean Claude was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. The room was done in black and soft blue color. It brought out the paleness of her skin and the luscious red of her hair. He couldn't have chosen better if he had know what she looked like before hand. 

"There fine." Willow continued to put he clothes away. Please, just let him go away! She really didn't need the company. Dinner had gone well, and Xander had left less than an hour ago to meet his pard and get settled in his house. It would be the day of the full moon before they would get to see each other again. Anita had asked her to come hoping that her presence would help Xander cope with his powers. 

 

"Ma rouge, it is not polite to ignore me." 

 

Willow sighed and sat on the bed. She hugged her stuffed frog to her chest. "I'm not ignoring you, per say. I'm just tired." 

 

"You miss your friend. It is understandable." Jean Claude sat on the bed next to her. She looked lost. "I could be your friend if you wish." He tilted her head towards him. When she finally looked at him, he could see the confusion in her eyes. But he also saw the finest trace of desire. "Or I could be more than that." He used his thumb to trace her lips. She didn't move but instead stared at him. It was quite disconcerting. Only Anita had ever been able to meet his eyes and ignore his offerings. 

 

"Maybe later." Willow turned her head out of his grasp. She wasn't denying feelings for the vampire, but life was to complicated right now to add an affair with the Master of the City. "Right now, Xander's comfort comes before everything else." 

 

"You consider your own comfort part of that else?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Has it always been so?" 

 

Willow turned to look at him with confusion. "Why are you pressing this? I would have thought you would have fled the room once I turned you down." 

 

"Do people generally leave you?" 

 

It was far too close to the truth for Willow's comfort. "I think this conversation is over. I'm tired and Anita is taking me to meet Burt tomorrow." 

 

Jean Claude nodded and got off the bed. This one would take time. Less time than Anita had, but time all the same. "I will give you your peace. But I will also make an offer. If you do not like the offer that Burt gives you, than come to me. Those figments tonight were some of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. I would love for you to work at the circus. Good night, ma rouge." 

 

Willow waited until she heard the door click to start crying. She wasn't sobbing but the tears still made a silent trail down her face. "What now?"


	8. Part 8

Willow slammed the door and gave a scream. She pounded her hands against the door and screamed again. Things were not working out as planned. 

"Problems, ma petite?" 

 

She whipped around to face the interior of the room. "What are you doing here, Jean Claude?" 

 

The vampire moved the stuffed frog off of his lap and gave her a long once over. Her hair was coming undone from the pony tail that kept it up from her face. A few tendrils were instead, framing her face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was giving off vibrations of both anger and frustration. "What is wrong?" 

 

"I asked first." 

 

"I am here waiting for you." 

 

Willow waited for a longer explanation but one was obviously not forthcoming. She glared at him, and flounced down on the bed next to him. "I don't have a job. That Burt guy was a jerk. Do you know what he wanted me to do?" Willow didn't wait for Jean Claude to answer. "He wanted me to raise a zombie of some dead bride so that the husband could sleep with her. Not only is that gross and immoral, but he kept raising my price share so that I would do it. I had to leave. I couldn't believe Anita could put up with that!" Jean Claude winced slightly at Anita's name. Willow noticed. "She told me about you two. I'm sorry you broke up." 

 

"We did not break up. I don't believe we were actually ever dating. She cares for me but she does not love me as I love her. Now, I have said too much. Does your anger at Bert mean that you will work for me? Here at the Circus." 

 

Willow sighed and leaned her head down. Her neck hurt and she was tired. She started to rub the area along her spine, only to feel a cold touch brush her hand away. Jean-Claude moved his hand gently over her neck. She was stiff and felt like she carried the world on her shoulders. "I don't know, Jean Claude. Last night you were offering a romantic relationship. I don't know if I could do both." 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Too many complications. Breaking up with someone always leads to complications." 

 

"There were complications with your last relationship?" 

 

Willow moaned and leaned back into his ministrations. It felt good to have someone care for her. "He was a werewolf. He slept with another werewolf. She tried to eat me. He ate her. He tried to eat me. He left town, and I want wacko with the magic for awhile. Only to have him come back and threaten my best friend. He thought I was sleeping with her. He left town again. I guess you could say my last relationship was a little complicated." 

 

Jean-Claude laughed at that. "You lead a complicated life ma petite. How about this, you work for me for awhile, and maybe later the romantic thing will happen?" 

 

"What if I want it the other way around?" His hands stilled on her neck. "What if I want the romantic thing now? Well, after Xander's first moon. Then the job? I have enough savings to get me through a few months." 

 

He moved his hand away and tilted her chin up so that she looked him in the eye. "Why? You are very independent. Why would you want that taken away, to be with me?" 

 

Willow sighed and leaned into Jean Claude. She put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Jean Claude began to play with her hair, and enjoyed the way she snuggled with him. Anita wasn't a big snuggler. "I'm tired of taking care of everyone else. I have been the den mother for so long, I don't remember if I can be anything else. I want to be looked after, cared for. It's seems stupid, and old fashioned, but I am tired of carrying this weight around. When I know that Xander is taken care of, then maybe I can let myself go." 

 

Jean Claude bent down to kiss her forehead. "You are a strong woman. I would love to take care of you, but you also will need to take care of yourself. It is dangerous to be with me. I am the Master of the City, and those that want my power may come after you." 

 

"I don't care." Willow closed her eyes and all the candles in the room lit up. "I can take care of myself when it comes to danger. I just don't need anymore emotional stuff thrown at me. At least, not for right now." 

 

"I understand ma petite. I guess we shall wait till after the full moon then." 

Jean Claude made to get up but Willow refused to move her head. 

 

"How about a pre-show?" Willow placed her lips lightly against his. His lips were so soft, it made her feel comfortable. She moved her tongue lightly against his bottom lip, and when he gave a small shiver she bit down on his lip. Jean Claude pulled back. Did she really just do that? His lip was bleeding ever so slightly. He licked his lips, and moaned when he tasted his own blood. He practically scrambled off the bed. 

 

"I think we had better wait for the full moon, ma rouge. Even I have limits." 

Jean Claude practically fled the room, and Willow could do nothing but laugh.


	9. Part 9

Willow stood in the cold outside of Anita Blake's home. She wrapped the small coat closer to her and watched her breath float away. She whispered magic while she blew out, and watched the baby ducks that appeared chasing after the mother duck. It was meant to be comforting but with all the cats prowling nearby it just made her think "prey". Willow sighed and turned to face Anita. Micah was inside giving Xander his last instructions. "Anita?" 

 

"Hmmmm?" Anita seem preoccupied watching Cherry and Nathaniel chase each other around the yard. The rest of the pack had already eaten, so that they could be more in control when the time came for Xander to change. 

 

"I'm dating Jean Claude." 

 

Anita turned to face the small red head. On so many levels, Willow was the naive little girl that she appeared on the outside. But from the stories of the Hellmouth that she and Xander had already told her, she was much stronger than she appeared. "Oh, really?" 

 

"I though I should tell you. I know I'm probably your replacement in his eyes. But I don't care. Right now, I just need him." Willow turned to her with barely hidden emotions in hereyes. Too much of her attention was focused on Xander, and she didn't feel like spending time guarding her emotions with Anita. She wanted to be friends. 

 

Anita moved to stand next to the red head, stringing her arm through the witch's. "Willow, I'm not gonna tell you that it's dangerous because he's a vampire, or because he's the Master of the City. I'm gonna tell you it's dangerous because I know Jean Claude. It's very hard not to fall in love with him." 

 

"But you resisted." 

 

"Only kind of. I had Micah and Richard to keep me grounded. Now, I have this little one." Anita rubbed her stomach and smiled. She was nervous as all hell about bringing a child into her world but that didn't mean that she didn't love it. 

 

"I know. I have a support network with Xander here, and back home in Los Angeles. But, I need more. I need to feel loved. I don't care if it's real." 

 

Anita waited for Willow to turn towards the door before letting her guarded expression fall. Had no one ever taken care of this girl? Was she that desperate for someone to care for her? 

 

Willow smiled as Xander walked down the steps. He looked a little pale. He was completely naked and focused almost entirely on Willow. He walked straight to her and placed on kiss on her cheek. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You smell like food." 

 

Willow laughed. Life was too damn hard, and she wasn't ready to cry yet. Willow dropped as many guards as she dared. The air around her began to smell less like mortal flesh, and more like power. Xander whimpered and backed up several steps. Willow reached a hand out to ruffle his hair. "You feel weak. We're even." 

 

Xander backed slowly away from her. He bent over in pain and mewled as he practically exploded into his cat. An all black leopard. Willow smiled down at him and put her hand down. Micah shook his head at her but she just smiled back. Xander padded over to her. He sniffed her hand and rubbed himself against her leg. He licked the back of her knee and then was gone. He took off after the rest of the pack playing in the woods, and teaching the new cat how to hunt. 

 

"That was interesting." Anita looked at Willow with something compared to respect. Willow closed down her shields. 

 

"Sometimes power is all we know. When does Xander start at Guilty Pleasures?" 

 

"Not gonna ask Jean Claude?" 

 

Willow shook her head. "Can't. He's out of town for a couple of days. I think he's giving me space. Making sure this is what I want." Anita looked a little surprised at this. "I think I scared him by coming on too strong. He's used to reluctance." Anita nodded and smiled at the red head as Micah stripped down. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, a kiss to her stomach, and took off after the rest. 

 

"Nice." 

 

"Hey, lay off. You have my vampire, now leave my leopard alone." Anita laughed as she dragged Willow towards the house. "Do you like coffee?" 

 

"Yeah, but coffee does not like me." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean that I act like a spaz." 

 

"Well, that sounds like fun. Come inside and let me see a Willow that's a little out of control." 

 

"If you insist."


	10. Part 10

Willow fell on the bed with a loud sigh. Xander had survived his first night out with the leopards. Had been an especially good hunter. Willow had asked what that meant and Xander had started talking to her about the culinary delicacy that was Squirrel. Willow had squealed. "Unless you've been eating frogs I don't want to know about it." Xander made a face at that. 

 

"Frogs taste bad." 

 

"Says the man talking about squirrels." 

 

"Nobody's perfect." 

 

After the conversation, Willow had felt almost ten times better. A part of her had worried that after Xander had changed into his leopard form, he wouldn't be the real Xander. He would come back changed and they wouldn't be friends anymore. Instead, Willow was secure in the fact that Xander was still Xander. 

It had only been two hours after she had fallen asleep, that her phone rang. Willow moved her hand blindly over to the table and pulled the receiver to her ear. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Is this Willow Rosenburg?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"This is Sergeant Dolph Storr. Anita Blake said that you might be able to help me on a case." 

 

"Ummm, okay." 

 

"Meet me at the Starbucks on 31st." 

 

"Wait...." click. The phone was dead. Willow shook her head and stared at it. Well, damn. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

"Srg. Storr?" 

 

"Ms. Rosenburg?" 

 

"Yes, sir." Willow shook the giant man's hand. He looked like he should be on the WWE fighting Brock Lesnar for the title. 

 

"Nice to see your prompt. I need your help. But I need to know that you can handle some of the things I'm about to tell you." 

 

"Are we speaking of blood, magic, or just silence?" 

 

"All three." 

 

"I grew up on a Hellmouth fighting demons." Willow's eyes turned black and Dolph nodded. "As for the silence, people tell me I'm too good at keeping secrets. People forget that they've told me in the first place." Dolph smiled at her and shook his head. 

 

"Okay, here goes nothing. A couple was killed last week in the park. We thought it was a normal stabbing until the moon rose and the couple started to sprout flowers from their wounds. Do you know what could be doing this?" 

 

"A florax demon. They have large nails that act as their reproductive organs. They stab their victims creating cocoons to plant their eggs in. The flowers are a pre-stage. They should be pulled like a weed and the seedlings will die. The mother should be in one of the ponds at the park. You kill them by decapitation. Anything else?" 

 

Dolph looked surprised. "Ummm, no. Thank you. Can I call you again?" 

 

"I'm already seeing someone." 

 

"That's not what I meant.....and you knew that." Dolph sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Listen, now that Anita is pregnant she isn't going to be able to help us with most of these cases. Is it possible for you to work part time for the department as an advisor." 

 

Willow nodded. "Sure. I'm working at Circus of the Damned most nights, but just call the number Anita gave you and I will be able to get in touch with you. I plan on getting a cell phone soon, so I'll give you that number when I have it." 

 

"Thank you, Ms. Rosenburg. Expect my call." 

 

Willow watched him walk away and though about the strange twists of her life. Looks like she was back to protecting the world.


	11. Part 11

this part is NC17. 

 

Willow sank down under the covers. She thought twice and pulled them up and over her head. It took all of two minutes for her to fall asleep. 

 

Jean Claude looked at the sleeping form. He could make out the bulge under the covers and very little else. He could hear her heartbeat, and smell her own fragrance. She was there and asleep. From the deepness of her breathing she had been that way for awhile. He had fed already and had made haste to get back to the city. He wanted to see her. It didn't surprise him. Like all new gifts, he couldn't wait for this one to be opened. 

 

He crawled up onto the bed beside her and gently pulled the covers down. She was so pale. Without her heartbeat beating in his ear, he could almost picture her as a vampire. Her hair was a red that no box could repeat. When awake, her eyes were the color of jade. He wanted her to wake up but he could have patience. He settled himself next to her for effect and waited. 

 

Willow came slowly to consciousness. She wasn't alone. Willow turned slowly to better face her intruder. It was Jean Claude. Willow actually relaxed. She knew it wasn't right to be so relaxed around a vampire, but a large part of her didn't care. "Good morning." 

 

"It is not morning my dear. Try good evening." 

 

"It is too morning. See me waking up? That means morning." Willow moved in closer to the vampire and snuggled into his chest. Too say that he was taken for a surprise would be an understatement. Anita hadn't been big on cuddling. A part of her always shrunk back from him. A part of herself could never admit that she in anyway loved a vampire. His cold skin next to hers seemed to be an unpleasant reminder. Apparently, Willow had no such qualms. 

 

"So sorry, ma rouge. I assumed that the rising of the sun concurred with morning. I bow to your infinite wisdom." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

"Good. We're getting this relationship off on the right foot. I got a call from Dolph today." 

 

"Oh, really?" 

 

"Yep. It appears I'm taking Anita's place in more ways than one." Willow regretted the words almost immediately. Jean Claude had gone perfectly still. The type of stillness that only snakes and vampires could possess. "I'm sorry. Ignore me. I have a tendency to ramble." Willow pulled out of his arms. The moment had already been broken and she felt the need to be less than serious. "So, when is Xander starting at Guilty Pleasures?" 

 

Jean Claude stared at the red head. She slid out of the bed and moved about the room gracefully. She had been here less than a month but the room was already hers. Even if she left the next day, the room would always remind him of her. Even now, when he was supposed to be caring for her, she emitted such a sense of comfort and peace, that he felt cared for. "What am I to do with you?" Jean Claude gave a hand movement as if to push away any answer she would have given. 

 

"Xander starts tonight. I need to be sure that he can handle himself so close to the change." 

 

Willow nodded. "It's a good idea. Plus, he's done this kind of thing before, so hopefully it will be like falling off a bike." 

 

"A pole." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Hopefully, it will be like falling off a pole." He looked so innocent when he said it that Willow couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"I hope he doesn't fall off. That could be very embarassing for all." Willow winked at him and moved towards her open closet. "What should I wear?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

Willow shook her head. "Oh no, you don't. First I see Xander perform. Then it's time for your performance." Willow gave him a seductive smile and turned back to her closet. She threw up her hands. "Help me decide? I don't think anything here will work!" 

 

"Well, then. Maybe this will." Jean Claude reached down next to the bed and pulled out a simple package. It was wrapped in brown paper and was gift shaped. 

 

"What is this?" 

 

"Open it." 

 

Willow took the box reluctantly. She shook it a couple times and held it up to her ear. Jean Claude laughed at her strange behavior. "Hey, don't laugh. I lived on the Hellmouth. Sometimes presents were more likely to be killer Karmap demons than puppies." Willow undid the string slowly. Now that she was sure it wasn't going to bite her, she just enjoyed the simple pleasure that opening a gift could give a person. 

 

Jean Claude was amazed at the look of joy on her face. Was opening a present really that special to her? She was taking such care not to rip the paper. Her movements were slow and cautious. How a person opened a present said a lot about what kind of lover they would be. People who ripped the gift wrap with no care to the time it took to wrap, generally were more selfish in bed. Those who meticulously undid the tape and corners were more likely to take their time and enjoyed themselves. Willow seemed to be of the more pleasurable variety. 

 

"It's gorgeous." It was said so quietly that if he hadn't been a vampire, he probably would not have heard. Willow pulled the necklace out of the box first. It was a cameo of the Goddess on a simple chain of gold. It was said to give protection to all those who wore it. The top and pants were much more modern. It was of a simple black and green scheme . The top was a fitted corset of green silk with black velvet designs, and black ties up the front. The pants were black leather with the same green designs up the side. "I figured you for the corset type, but leather pants? Is that just a vampire thing?" 

 

Jean Claude laughed. She was such a joyful creature. He would enjoy having her in his care. "How about you try them on." 

 

Willow winked at him. She reached down and grabbed the base of her nightgown. She pulled it up and over her head. She was left in nothing but the black bikinis she had worn to bed. For the second time that night, Jean Claude stopped moving. This time Willow thought it was for a good reason. Willow put the corset on and made short work of tying up the front. Her breasts looked huge in the tight silk. Willow gaped a little, but blushed and moved on when she realized she was standing there in just her underwear and the corset. She reached her hand to grab the pants but Jean Claude put his own hand on top of the pants. 

"These are meant to be worn alone." 

 

Willow blushed crimson. For most of her talk she wasn't used to being seen naked. The top was fine. If the world considered it Pg-13 than so did she. Oz had been one the only man to see her naked, minus Xander whom she didn't count as a "guy". Willow slipped her underwear down to her feet and reached out for her pants again. Jean Claude stopped her. He moved the pants out of her reach and swung his legs over the side of the bed putting the pants behind him. "Come here." 

 

Willow moved closer and forgot entirely about being embarrassed. She felt excited. She moved a few hesitant steps forward till she was standing between his own leather clad legs. Jean Claude reached up to the corset and undid the bow at the top. He slowly untied all of the front. Each movement caused his hand to brush against her breast and Willow gave a small gasp with each "accidental" brush. By time she was unlaced, her nerves were on end. 

 

Jean Claude moved the straps down and off her shoulders before removing the whole thing. Willow stood in front of him naked. His eyes moved from her head to her toes, not stopping to long at any one place. "My dear, you are not a replacement for Anita. If anyone tells you that I want you to hurt them. For when they hurt you, they have hurt, and disrespected me. I loved Anita for so many reasons. However, I enjoy you for quite different ones. You are soft where she was hard." His hand appeared on her stomach and Willow sucked in a breath more out of surprise than vanity. "You are warm, where she was cold." He moved his hands up to above her breast, touching her right above her heart. "And most importantly, you have acceptance where she had none." His hand came to rest on to small scars on her neck. Angel had put them there as a way of warding off other masters. The marks could not be given out of anything less than freewill. 

 

Willow looked into his eyes. He was so sincere it almost put her in physical pain. If he could accept her, and Xander along with it, then why couldn't anyone else? She didn't know she was crying till he had moved her to his lap. She probably should have felt uncomfortable but she was to tired to think about being naked. Jean Claude rubbed her back in slow motion as she sobbed out her pain. People had never been tolerant of her pain. She was forced to get over Oz ten times quicker than Buffy's love for Angel because she was Willow. She had been forced to forgive and forget a lot simply because she was the only one who would. Now, she was free to feel as she wished. Right now, she just felt like crying.


	12. Part 12

Willow looked around the darkened club. Jean Claude had introduced her to a few of his employees, but she had yet to see Asher. "He is still moping." 

 

Willow smiled as Jean Claude wrapped his hand around her waist. "How did you know who I was thinking about? I could have been thinking of Xander." 

 

"Xander's out back getting ready. Besides, you made me tell you stories about my past in the car. You seemed to be harping on Asher when we finally got here." 

Willow turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his head. 

 

"Can you blame me? He is a hottie." 

 

Jean Claude wrapped his arms around Willow's back and pushed her full against him. When she had finished crying, he had allowed her to get dressed and doll herself up. Hannah had been a big help. With Willow's pale skin, natural grace, and aura of power, it was hard to tell her from any of the vampires in the club. He hadn't been out of physical contact with for more than a few minutes since her release. It felt good to have someone want, no need, his touch. "Plan on replacing me already?" 

 

"Not replacing. Just thinking about how to repay you for these clothes." 

 

"Oh, and what does this repayment have to do with Asher?" 

 

"You're French, ever hear of a menage a trois?" Jean Claude laughed and placed a kiss against her neck right about her pulse point. She shivered in his arms. 

 

"Yes, my dear. I have heard of a menage a trois. You are willing to do this with Asher?" 

 

"Why wouldn't I be? Like I said before, hottie!" 

 

Jean Claude laughed. "I will accept that gift, although I am surprised that you have offered. We will approach him with the offer after I experience you for myself." His light kiss turned into a light nip and Willow leaned against him. 

"Sounds good to me." Jean Claude moved his head up and kissed her on the lips. It was a small kiss but Willow would let him get away with that. She lightly bit his bottom lip and trapped him there. When she was sure he wasn't gonna move she deepened the kiss. He tasted old. The good kind of old. It was like when she used to walk into the library. She would smell that ancient book smell and know that she was home. "Tastes like home." 

 

"What did you say?" 

 

Willow kissed his nose, and then each eye. "I said, you taste like home." 

 

"Is this a good thing?" She turned in his arms to watch Xander take the stage. Her back was pressed full against his front, and she could feel his reaction to her pressed against her back. It was funny. She had feared going to St. Louis because she thought she was losing everything. Instead, she had found something better. She was still helping save the world, still had Xander's friendship, had a new job, and had a new man. Well, vampire. 

 

"Being like home? It's a very good thing." 

 

~*~The End~*~


End file.
